shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaoichi Izama
Kaoichi Izama is a rival of Draco D. Drautic who he once shot him in his mercenary days and never apologised today hes a bounty hunter and is trying to capture Drautic. Appearance Izama has lo ng blonde hair reaching to his waist and two different eye colors his right eye is red while his left eye is yellow, He wears a black uniform with a yellow cross on its left side, It has an openning that goes in a zigzag-like direction going stright but changing its direction to the right going down then to the left and continuing its way down to his waist, His uniform has a duster-like apearance on its end being long like that of a dusters. When he was younger his hair was shorter than before and he wore white clothes instead of black. Personality He is depicated as a carefree and somewhat crazy kind of person as he always changes his mood when he feels like it or to how the mood of the atmosphere is, Izama is also very laid back on many occasions simply laying back and relaxing while enjoying himself. Yet he can sometimes be silent and not talk alot becoming more serious than before, As also being extremely cruel and brutal to his enemies and who he sees as his enemies that includes the Marines as well. He also has a somewhat insane love for torturing as its what he likes to do the most especially when he needs to get information from a person, He apears to be an incredibly skilled torturer Izama can also be quite friendly with others as a simple play on them or if his actually being friendly since it could be a trick that he uses on people mostly criminals with high bounties that he wants to get for himself. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Izama can use any sharp object he finds and uses he mostly holds a small knife in his pocket which he uses when he doesnt have any other weapons also he is able of cutting steel with ease. He also apears to be inhumanly skilled with small knives that he has into which the his cuts he does are sometimes not seen for a moment that the cut isnt seen but slowly starts to apear, Even with a mere knife he can do alot of damage. Marksmanship Even though he rarely uses any guns, Izama is extremely skilled in marksmanship having incredible aim from a far awat distance, Yet he apears to need time to focus on a far away target to be able to correctly hit it with one shot. Hand to Hand Combat Izama apears to be a master martial artist taking on several pirates and even two pirate crews on his own, He was able of distracting the pirates by hitting them somewhere both vurnable and weak to hits making them focus on that pain while he hits them once more either breaking a bone or killing them. He can also battle several enemies at once as seen when he fought an entire pirate crew all by himself, He can attack enemies very fast with his speed and cause alot of damage with his strength. Physical Strength Apparantly Izama has immense strength as he is able of easily lifting large heavy objects with his own hands, He can also inflict alot of pain to a person by a simple punch being able to shatter they're bones or even kill them, He also apears to have strong jaws breaking a knife with his bare teeth. Agility Izama has great stamina, Speed, Reflexes and agility he can run in great speed quickly reaching his enemy and counter attacking them before they can react, He can react to an attack very quickly to the level in which he decides for himself if to dodge or not dodge the attack or when to dodge it, He can also flex into great bounds dodging many attacks. He can also jump to a very high ground reaching nearly half of a 6 story tall building, He can also run very fast to which he can run on walls and such he can avoid alot of attacks. Endurance Izama apears to have great endurance by how he can fight for a long time without resting and after being injured he can continue fighting. Weapons Izama apears to have large knowledge about many weapons as he can use nearly any weapon he finds and has great skill with each one of them, His favorite weapon is apparantly a small knife that he always keeps with him. Devil Fruit Kotsuzui Kotsuzui no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Quotes "Yo Drautic hows that bullet hole? Is it gone or still there hope ya still have it cause boy does it bring back memories" "Oops i just shot ya ah well it'll pass after all its not like your dying or anything" Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Swordsmen